True Colors
by Hopeful Romantic
Summary: A small moment in the lives of Booth, Bones, and Andy.


**Disclaimer: **Kathy Reichs and the grand high Mucky Mucks own _Bones_ of course and no copyright infringement is intended. No money was made from this and any similarity to any other not my own is coincidence.

The quote is from _True Colors_ by Cyndi Lauper.

**Title:** True Colors

**Rating: **PG

**Timeline:** Takes place during _Baby in the Bough_ and contains general spoilers for that.

* * *

_**True Colors **_

_I see your true colors shining through_

"Okay Bones, we've got chicken chow mien, those little cheese wontons you like, fried rice, and extra spring rolls, so don't go stealing mine…" My imitation of a _Wong Foo's _menu paused unexpectedly when I stepped into Temperance's office.

She had settled herself as comfortably as possible on her brown couch and fallen asleep there, in and of itself, not an entirely unusual thing. What had made me stop and stare dumbfounded, Chinese take-out cooling in my hands, was the sight of Andy curled up on my partner's chest, her hand resting gently on his back to keep him from taking any unexpected tumbles.

I couldn't help but smile when I heard the little guy snore softly as he turned his head. Then I noticed the bit of damp on Bones' shoulder and felt my smile turn into a grin. I set the take-out on Temperance's desk, away from any files, and stepped over to the couch quietly.

Not for the first time, it struck me how much Temperance wasn't like any other woman I had ever met. With anyone else, sleep might have changed them, you know, softened the lines, blurred the edges; not my Bones. I still wasn't sure if that meant that the 'real' Brennan was always there for everyone to see if they only knew how to look, or if she was just so adept at hiding the 'real' her, that there was no way that she would reveal anything unless she chose to, even in her sleep.

Before my thoughts could travel any further along those lines though, the audible 'pop' of Andy's pacifier slipping from his mouth drew my attention and made me step up next to the couch. I carefully plucked it from the curve of Bones' elbow and slipped it back into the baby's mouth.

"There you go, Big Guy."

Then I noticed the soft brown curl that the infant gripped tightly in his little hand and unexpectedly felt my chest constrict a moment in a not entirely unpleasant way. Gently, I extracted the tendril of Temperance's hair from the tiny fist and tucked it back behind her ear, giving me the chance to study her face in sleep again.

No blurred edges, my Bones, but she was luminous in a way that could sometimes short circuit reason and tumble a person's thoughts right into places that they shouldn't be.

"And that's just not fair, Bones…" The words came out even softer than a whisper because I had to push them past the lump in my throat that had joined the tightening in my chest.

Impulsively, I brushed a kiss across my partner's forehead, unexpectedly noticing the almost strangely pleasant smell of jasmine and baby formula that graced her at the moment. I patted Andy's back gently before letting my fingers casually brush Temperance's as I straightened back up and took a few steps in the direction of her desk and the door.

"Booth… did you just kiss me?"

"Um…" I froze. "Yeah…"

I turned to see that Bones' eyes were still blue-gray with sleep as she blinked them open, and found myself surprised to see a small, almost wry smile curving her lips.

"Why?"

"Call us even for that _cute little twig _at Christmas," I shrugged and replied quickly, unable to keep the smile from my own lips.

"Hardly…"

"Not fair at all, Bones…" I murmured under my breath, trying to keep my thoughts far from places that neither Temperance or I were really ready to acknowledge just yet. It didn't help that she was still giving me a sleepy smile and gently patting Andy's back as he stirred a little.

"Sleep, Bones…"

"We're still not even," she declared, even as her eyelids started to flutter shut once more.

"I'm telling you, get some sleep, Bones, you and Andy deserve it."

"We're not…" my partner continued to insist in a sleep laced, but typically determined tone of voice.

"I know, Bones; I know, we're not even yet," I interrupted her gently before heading straight toward the office door, intending to not allow myself any chance to linger. But once there, I couldn't help but pause in the doorway a moment and look back at my partner. What I saw caused my chest to constrict a little once more, but this time I expected it and was prepared, though I still found it very difficult to ignore.

"Someday…" I murmured, as either challenge or an acknowledgment of fate, I wasn't certain. But I let the word linger in my place. "Someday…"

_FIN_


End file.
